Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise)
This is the gallery page for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Books Hiccup in valhallarama's armour.jpg 2e1ax_default_entry_VikingsGuide.jpg hhhiiiccccccuuuppp.jpg Hiccup-and-toothless.jpg 253072_475896805806159_1780385819_n.jpg 294640_395766633819177_714778711_n.jpg 524469_385384814857359_1889242834_n.jpg 532338_377515925644248_1981022435_n.jpg 544044_438190862910087_452762595_n.jpg 862981_10152645497935013_1592396813_n.jpg tumblr_m8vzoj5if91re2e6bo1_250.png gallery_htcadc_hiccup.jpg tumblr_mbhpgfFc6A1ru0qupo1_500.jpg 1049469613415.jpeg 2003229 2 - Copy.jpg First Film vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h19m06s208.png|Hiccup decides to spare Toothless vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h33m25s111.png|How to feed your Dragon vlcsnap-2012-09-15-16h32m55s172.png|"Conversation" with Stoick vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h38m15s192.png|How to feed your Viking vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h59m01s113.png|Hiccup and Toothless bond. The pivotal point of the film. vlcsnap-2013-06-20-22h10m35s141.png|Hiccup attempting to save Toothless from a burning boat Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-17h37m51s13.png|"Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-20h53m41s210.png Astrid pushing her hair back.jpg The kiss.jpg That's for everything else 2.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h10m16s250.png vlcsnap-2013-05-04-18h18m25s203.png|Hiccup after being disowned by his father Hiccup with prosthetic.png|Hiccup in the TV series Hiccup+Hookfang.jpg Hiccup and Toothless.jpg tumblr_mgt4ecxGIi1r9xkz5o1_250.gif|Seriously?! How awesome is this kid?! MV5BNTM1MTU2ODIxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzA2MjEyMw.jpg|Hiccup's "I'm gonna do something crazy" face. Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h14m51s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h26m08s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h27m50s51.png Astrid going in for the kiss.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-20h55m10s39.png|Hiccup, you, my friend, are one lucky boy. Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h29m04s26.png Astrid smiling at Hiccup HTTYD.jpg Astrid and Hiccup having seen Toothless coming to Hiccup.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-04 at 11.46.43 PM.png|A true, genuine, lovable Haddock. Screen Shot 2014-09-04 at 11.45.55 PM.png|How cute is this kid! This is pretty cool.jpg It's amazing.jpg Astrid going in for the kiss 2.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on their dragons.jpg Second Film New HTTYD2.jpg|Hiccup and Toothless in HTTYD 2 Hiccup-from-HTTYD-2-how-to-train-your-dragon-35062225-1223-1920.jpg|20-year-old Hiccup How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-23.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-22.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-20.png|Playing with Toothless How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-19.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-15.png|Hiccup's reaction to meeting his mother How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-11.png|"What happened here?" How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-6.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-3.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-2.png|"You're pouting, big baby-boo?" Dragons0.jpg Dragons3.jpg Dragons7.jpg Dragons9.jpg Dragons16.jpg Dragons26.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-image-how-to-train-your-dragon-36552492-500-281-1-.jpg 3104c02100680536b4728c7c715ab074-d76acb1-1-.jpg vikings_hiccup_gallery_01.jpg vid_httyd2_clips_1.jpg|Hiccup using Inferno Dragons cloud gallery 04.jpg|Mother and son reunited, though neither of them know Cuteness-1-.jpg Y67.jpg RXAnxTAaJyE.jpg PhVnwHpCuWk.jpg GmHTOOq-SJk.jpg D69xodEnsx0.jpg BMvHPVpo0fk.jpg QJs2FEKWd0s.jpg tumblr_n3txkvvB041tt3caxo8_1280.jpg|Hiccup happy to see his parents together again J3UiTkNAGg4.jpg Tumblr n3ty3mHSKK1spqqafo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n48cn9Q7rx1rpcxulo2 1280-1-.png Hiccup kissing astrid!.gif tumblr_n23ppvGGCr1qkhczeo2_1280.jpg|Hiccup and Toothless HTTYD 2 Imagevalkatoothless.jpg Tumblr n5kx5r1rFA1salhhgo1 1280.png QJpFWfZUryk.jpg Tumblr n6it79Gdgh1rl8z4wo1 1280.png I m serious really gif by thegrzebol-d7hlwqf.png|I'm really serious|link=Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Tr5j.png|Hiccup with his family, Astrid, and Toothless 10458341 530067570453886 7712295227997176801 n.jpg|Hiccup grieving over his father's death Hiccup HTTYD2.jpg|After the death of his father, Hiccup resolves to carry on his father's legacy by becoming chief and saving Toothless and Berk from Drago. Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 11.30.07 PM.png Images-33.jpeg Images-39.jpeg Images-8.jpeg Hiccup saying very serious.jpg Astrid kissing hiccup on the cheek HTTYD2.jpg|Astrid kissing Hiccup on the cheek in HTTYD2 Hiccup just about to kiss Astrid.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kissing HTTYD2.jpg|Hiccup and Astrid kiss in HTTYD2 Astrid and Hiccup right after finishing their kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at Gothi.jpg The chief has come home.jpg TRAIN-~1.JPG DRAGON~1.JPG Tumblr_n9q65ujdbM1t4wx8uo2_1280.jpg|Baby Hiccup and Cloudjumper Astrid saying see.jpg Hiccup now the chief of berk.jpg Astrid and Hiccup at the end of the movie.jpg Valka and Hiccup crying.jpg Continuing to mourn over Stoick's death..jpg I told you it was in here.jpg Avoiding my dad.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on itchy armpit.jpg Hiccup standing back up.jpg Since no chief could ask for a beter succesor.jpg That's amazing.jpg You're going to wear out.jpg The calibration is very sensitive.jpg Astrid rubbing Hiccup's shoulder.jpg It's a lot of responsibility.jpg What an honor.jpg Astrid braiding Hiccup's hair.jpg Astrid after kissing Hiccup on the cheek.jpg Hiccup telling Astrid he has to go..jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the cheek.jpg|Hiccup kissing Astrid. He can be really persausive.jpg Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless on the boat.jpg Won't that bewilderbeast.jpg Catching up with mother.jpg It's not his fault.jpg Valka holding Hiccup back.jpg As Hiccup heads toward Gothi.jpg Hiccup and Astrid finishing their kiss.jpg That's hilarious.jpg Astrid and Hiccup laughing.jpg Astrid poking the button on Hiccup's flight suit.jpg Astrid coming to Hiccup.jpg Hiccup and Toothless with their heads touching.jpg TV Series Hiccup trying to pull a tree out of the ground.jpg Hiccup and Snotlout lugging sheep.jpg Hiccup noting that this year he could win.jpg Snolout bragging.jpg Embarrass yours.jpg I will crush you all.jpg Stoick coming up to Hiccup who is working on measurements.jpg Stoick stating he will let Hiccup and Toothless get back to work.jpg Ready for the log roll event.jpg Hiccup sitting on rocks.jpg Ready for the axe throwing contest.jpg Hiccup as he is about to throw his axe.jpg Showoff.jpg Have your fun now.jpg Astrid questions Hiccup's name choice.jpg Snotlout heading towards Astrid and Hiccup.jpg Good point.jpg You've spiked your last sheep snotfang.jpg Be my guest.jpg Astrid upon hearing what Snotlout said.jpg You don't go over them.jpg You go under them.jpg Let's show them how it's done.jpg Hiccup starting to gloat.jpg Snotlout telling Hiccup how many wins he still needs to end the games.jpg The size of your brain.jpg Astrid gesturing to Hiccup.jpg Hiccup doing his trick.jpg Because it's too dangerous.jpg Snotlout and Hiccup going at it.jpg Astrid having seen the interaction between Hiccup and Snotlout.jpg What was that all about.jpg Just rattling cages.jpg Hiccup and Toothless during the fly and shoot.jpg Winning streak goes up in smoke.jpg Just like your rings of deadly fire.jpg What's the matter.jpg Yak got your tounge.jpg Astrid not happy with Hiccup.jpg Hiccup seeing Astrid is angry.jpg Do you know what I always liked about you Hiccup.jpg Lousy winner.jpg I know what you did.jpg Astrid hiccup thawfest kiss.jpg Can we try to stay focused.jpg Stoick closing the door.jpg My beard is frozen solid.jpg Perfect dragon for the job.jpg Hiccup looking at the frozen ocean.jpg I've never seen the ocean.jpg Hiccup and Toothless headed to Johann's ship.jpg Johann and Hiccup on Toothless.jpg Berk on foot.jpg Trader Johann telling a story.jpg Arrival at an abandoned Berk.jpg Hiccup after picking up a cup from the floor.jpg It's very wierd.jpg Hiccup after being landed on.jpg But they'll be back.jpg Meatlug frozen on top of a building.jpg Hiccup and Toothless by Meatlug.jpg Heading to the cove.jpg Hiccup looking at his Dad.jpg It took six of those speed stingers.jpg How's everyone else.jpg Except for.jpg Actually when you think about it.jpg The speed stingers will be back for the food.jpg Everyone wants to know what we're gonna do.jpg We're heading out.jpg We need to find.jpg Reacting to the word badgeging.jpg Reaction to hearing Snotlout speak.jpg You're not going anywhere.jpg Snotlout approaching Astrid, Hiccup and Tuffnut.jpg He's right.jpg There are hundreds of them.jpg Oh, all right fine.jpg Let's split up.jpg How's meatlug doing.jpg What's the actual plan.jpg After describing the plan.jpg Not a single stinger.jpg We know where to look.jpg Fying to the cave.jpg Lead stinger out of there.jpg Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Toothless walking into the cave.jpg There he is.jpg Thanks, bud.jpg Old metal leg where you.jpg No plasma blast.jpg Thank you again for the rescue.jpg Johann giving Hiccup his squidink.jpg Thanks, Johann.jpg What do you say we get out of here.jpg Specials Where are they going.jpg When Astrid gives comfort to Hiccup.jpg Astrid and Hiccup's second kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid starting to hug.jpg When Astrid hugged Hiccup.jpg Astrid hugging Hiccup GoTNF.jpg Dawn of the Dragon Racers Astrid and Hiccup Dawn of the Dragon racers.jpg Astrid, Hiccup and Snotlout Dawn of the Dragon Racers.jpg Aw, Astrid thank you.jpg I was talking to toothless.jpg Astrid and Hiccup after seeing Tuffnuts face paint.jpg That sheep is a maniac.jpg Gobber, Hiccup, toothless, and the black sheep.jpg Stoick on the stairway up to the great hall.jpg Fishlegs coming up behind Hiccup.jpg There isn't going to be any sheep tearing.jpg Hiccup trying to settle the people down.jpg Astrid trying to convince Hiccup to allow a dragon race to happen.jpg Isn't this a great way to blow off steam too.jpg I'm not giving over to anything.jpg I don't know.jpg When gothi drops that flag we race.jpg One dragon race.jpg Astrid there is no way you can race like that..jpg Hiccup puting face paint on.jpg That's um embarrassing.jpg Snotlout, Hiccup and Astrid by the sheep launcher.jpg I did however invent this.jpg Snotlout laughing.jpg Other File:Hiccup_Concepts1.jpg|Hiccup concepts Hiccup toy.png|Hiccup's action toy for the second movie 3104c02100680536b4728c7c715ab074-d76acb1-1-.jpg Hiccup and his dragon blade toy.jpg Then and Now: Hiccup.jpg Tumblr n48twnBkXd1qzmmzso1 1280-1-.jpg Foto-2-1-.jpg pl:Czkawka/Galeria Category:Gallery